


The Letter

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday writes home and leaves her parents concerned.





	

Dear Mother and Father,

Pugsley has informed me that you will be travelling the US on honeymoon.  
As such I would like to invite you to visit me for a few days if you can as I would like you to meet my roommate.  
I have included my address and do hope to see you soon.

Your daughter  
Wednesday Addams

PS - If you arrive and I am not there, watch out for my roommate, she's a hugger.


End file.
